The New Deatheater
by catatone
Summary: Katora reflects before she makes a choice that will change her life forever. First in 6 short fics about Katora- all from different points of view


Katora bit into a peach. A burst of the sweet peach's flesh and juices filled her mouth making her taste buds go haywire. 'If there's one thing Muggles can do right it's grow produce.' She thought. Muggle fruit was actually grown on a tree or bush unlike magic fruit, which would just appear from thin air with the right spell. But for some reason, witches and wizards couldn't replicate the muggle fruit's taste exactly and anyone with two taste buds could tell which was better.  
Muggle produce was popular in the wizarding community, but it was rare and expensive. Most witches and wizards did not like the idea of walking into a muggle shop, so the few wizard shops that sold muggle foods charged huge prices for it. You could go into one of the shops with a galleon and come out with just a few Knuts and a peach. And when ever Katora had a galleon that's what she did.  
It was a steep price to pay for someone who only got a few gallons a week, but Katora though it was worth it. She didn't get much to eat on a regular basis, so when she got a chance to eat, she liked to eat good food.  
  
Katora watched her feet as she walked on the cobblestone street off the main road of Hogsmead to make sure she didn't step on the less important parts of what animals ate and thinking about what she was about to do.  
She had been working for him for a while now, ever since his stupid servant had run into her, dejected, in the street. She had been homeless, parentless, and with little more then a galleon to her name. Rejected by all wizarding life.  
Hogwarts hadn't accepted her for two major reasons she knew of, the first being she couldn't afford schooling, and the second the Minster for magic had flat out refused to let her in. When she tried to get a job, she had been rejected when she had to give her surname, everyone knew who the little girl who the Minster had said wasn't fit to be educated was. So she had lived, half-begging and half-stealing. She started learning magic on her own from whatever books she could find in trash bins or steal or buy used from stores. All of the spells had been very easy for her to learn, whether they were from simple student books, or from old advanced charm books. Katora soon grew tired of the spells she had learned, surpassing the levels taught in Hogwarts and other schools, and yearned for something a bit more challenging.  
Then His servant had come along. Had it just been a year ago? And when she recognized him for being dead, he had taken her to his master. The master had seen a great magical power in her, and rather then kill her, he chose to train her if only to see what she could do when pushed to the edge of her power. He had been half dead at the time.  
  
Now a year later he had been fully restored to health, and not only did he want her to be his only apprentice, but he wanted her to be his servant as well. She had proved to his, as a fifteen-year girl, to be more loyal to Lord Voldemort them all of his Death Eaters and Voldemort thought it was time for her to join their numbers.  
Katora finished her peach and tossed the pit into the street. She reached into her pocket and pulled out everything that was in it. Five bronze Kunts and some string, not enough to buy anything. Katora stuffed the coins and string back into her pocket and after a quick glance up and down the street, drew out her wand. She wasn't really meant to own a want, but luckily the ministry didn't know she had one.  
Katora waited in till a man turned down the street and quickly said "pickpocktrice" holding her wand in her left hand and pointing it to her right. Then she quickly hid her wand up her sleeve. Her right hand was now smaller and quicker. It could slip into things, like pockets, with out the owner of the thing realizing it. Voldemort had taught the charm to her. He had said it was one of the first charms he had learned when he was a boy.  
Katora waited for the man to walk past her, pretending to read a street sign. Then she turned and bumped into the man slipping her hand into his pocket and drawing out a leather case. Katora rolled her eyes, she had hoped to find a moneybag there, but maybe there was something worth pawning in the case. She quickly slipped it into her pocket.  
"Oh sorry sir!" she mumbled using a German accent. She had a gift for accents and languages. The man looked a little dazed and muttered that is was ok and went on down the street, looking about as he did.  
Katora drew out the leather case and looked inside. 'Muggle money!' she recognized the odd coins and paper bills right off. But it wasn't English Muggle money it was American. 'What's a Muggle from America doing in Hogsmead?' she though. Hogsmead was always Muggle free. Katora looked back at the leather case. She didn't want it; it wouldn't look good to the Death Eaters if she were found with Muggle money the day she was made one of them.  
"Excuse me," she called. The man turned around.  
"You dropped this," Katora fished. She held up the leather thing. "My wallet!" the man exclaimed running over to her to get it, "Thank you! And I thought you German or something! You wouldn't believe the weird languages I've heard here! I couldn't understand the one's who spoke English even! They kept babbling on about Muggles or something. I'm lost, can you tell me where the nearest what's the word, and it's different here in England isn't it? Oh yes Underground. Can you tell me where the nearest underground is?" the man said this all very fast.  
"Katora gapped at him. A muggle in the middle of Hogsmead looking for an Underground. Unbelievable.  
"There are no underground stops near here, how'd you get here anyway?" she asked.  
"Oh I walked and the I remembered this important doctor appointment I had to go to, but these ruins were so interesting and I was so late, that I just had to come here anyway. I mean I would miss the doctor anyway if I had left when I remembered the appointment, so I just had to take a closer look. But come to think of it, my doctor lives in New York, now England. So why would I have an appointment with him? Boy, I am sure confused today!" he said. Katora blinked trying to figure out what the American had said. He sure switched what he was talking about a lot. But his being in Hogsmead was good news; the Ministry's Muggle protection charms were weakening. Voldemort would be happy.  
"Er. the closet underground is. er. that way," Katora said pointing in a random direction.  
"Thank you, you're so kind. I'm glade I've met you. Here's my business card if you're ever in New York, give me a call. And here, for your help! Good bye!" he said handing Katora a few coins from his wallet. Then he walked away in the direction Katora had pointed.  
Katora looked down at the muggle coins. Muggle money was useless to her. She had no way to change it there, she would have to go to Gringotts to do that, and she didn't have time at the moment. She stuffed the coins into her pocket and undid the charm on her hand. She went back to the main street of Hogsmead still thinking about what to do with the weird coins. She looked around for a shop that might take Muggle money, knowing only too well that none would.  
Then she spotted it, a tiny shop labeled 'Muggle artifacts. Buy and sell'. Surely they would buy Muggle money. Katora too a deep breath hoping no one would see her in the shop, and entered.  
A bell tinkled above the door. Katora glanced up and saw a real bell there; most shops had magic bells that hovered near the shopkeeper to warn them when someone came in. That way they would be sure to hear it. The bell above the door seemed to be taking a chance on whether people could hear it where they were or not. But this one seemed to have worked.  
"Hello, how may I help you dear?" asked a women behind the counter.  
"I'd like to sell some Muggle money," Katora said.  
"What type dear? I'm afraid I can't take anymore of the British kind, but almost any other kind will do," the Lady said. The lady spoke to Katora like she was speaking to that little child. 'I'm 15! why does she treat my like I'm 5?' Katora thought.  
"The money is American I think," said Katora placing the money on the counter.  
"Hum. most of it is, but I think you've got some Canadian here too. Hum. I'll give you a gallon and two Sickles for it. Tops," the lady inspected the coins as she spoke.  
"Deal," Katora didn't know if she was being ripped off or getting a good deal, but at that point she just wanted to get out of that shop, a muggle shop was to a Voldemort supporter like Knockturn alley was to a so called good wizard. But then Katora's idea of a good wizard had changed when most wizarding types had ousted her. Witches and wizard who distrusted people just because their family was said to have done something bad weren't good witches and wizards.  
Katora almost wished she had kept the entire wallet from the Muggle and sold that too, but if she was caught with Muggle money on her, especially on the day she was to become a Death Eater. well she didn't want to think about it. Katora wanted Voldemort to be proud of her. He had taken her in when no one else would. He had put so much effort into training her even before he had a body again that Katora felt that she owed him more the her life was worth.  
Voldemort had become very fond of Katora, almost thinking of her as the child he never would have. (Like any women would bed with him.) So Katora was never punished, but she was eager to please.  
Katora stepped out onto the street. It had started raining while Katora was selling her Muggle money. The rain turned into a horrendous storm before Katora had taken two steps. Almost continual lighting lit the sky, and the thunder was constant. Heavy rain pored down on all sides of Katora. But Katora never got wet.  
Instead she smiled. Voldemort was calling her. Every time he wanted her, he would think of a new creative way to tell her. It was a game they played. Voldemort would time Katora and see how quickly she would respond.  
Katora quickly pocketed her money and waiting a moment to use a special form of magic she had figured out how to use figured out where her master was and disapperated to his side.  
  
"8 min. you're later then usually," Voldemort's snake like voice matter-of- factly stated a second after Katora left Hogsmead.  
"It's not good to Disapparate while eating sir," Katora responded. No need for him to know she hadn't been eating when he called her, and anyway what she said wasn't a lie, a person could get extremely sick if they Diaspparated with food in their mouths. A man had once spewed digested food all along his pathway. Lots of Muggles had spotted chunks of chicken and mashed potato coming out of thin air.  
Voldemort nodded once. Katora smiled to herself, she was possibly the only human who could completely hide her feelings and thoughts from Voldemort. She relished the thought, it gave her power over him and that was something that no other witch or wizard could claim.  
"Well, I think it's time we call our little friends to us, don't you?" Voldemort asked, but he didn't wait for a reply, "Wormtail come here." Wormtail slunk out of the shadows and held up his left arm. Voldemort's long finger swept away the folds of cloth on his sleeve and found the skull and snake printed on Wormtail's upper left arm. He touched it and with a scream from Wormtail, it turned dark black. 


End file.
